Rescue Me
by Ruthyroo
Summary: Another AU. Ste is bored of his relationship with Doug and is looking for someone to rescue him, who could that be? Will be done over a few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Rescue me :)**

"Do we have to go to the beach today Ste?"

"Yeah Doug, I wanna go. If the kids were still around I'd take them but they're not. Look I'll go on my own if you don't wanna come"

"It's fine, we'll go"

"You'd better get ready then!"

Things have been really strained between us lately, I don't know why; we just seem to row all of the time now. I feel like we have become an old married couple, we work together, live together, sometimes it feels like we are each other. I think things were better between us when Amy and the kids were still here, I was happier; maybe I partly blame him for Amy wanting to leave. I know I shouldn't but I can't help it. Things were so good between us in the beginning, I kinda believed that we were made for each other, but now I'm not so sure, maybe I just need a break, I feel like I'm slowly suffocating. Doug tries his hardest to please me and most of the time he does a pretty good job, but I can't help but wonder if this is it for me. Is it wrong of me to want more?

Maybe I'm just moody because I miss my kids, plus I have been working a lot. I feel like I'm in my fifty's instead of my twenty's and I want to enjoy life and take risks sometimes. Doug on the other hand is quite happy staying at home and putting on his slippers and pj's, he is old before his time. Life just isn't what I thought it would be…I want so much more. I had achieved so much since being with Doug though, the deli, passing my driving test and coming out as a gay man, so why do I feel so empty.

The journey to the beach was spent in silence; I just don't want to row with him anymore. It was a really hot day and I couldn't wait to feel the sun on my already golden brown skin. It was bound to be busy but I didn't care, I just wanted to chill out and sunbathe and maybe go swimming if the water wasn't too cold. I brought my book with me; I can even read better now. After reading _Fifty Shades of Grey_ I've decided that type of book is for me. I'm reading a gay one at the moment called _What He Wants_; it's not as good though, I mean I fell in love with Christian Grey, but then again I think everyone fell in love with him.

We found a spot on the beach close to the water, just in case either of us wanted to go swimming, which was likely as it was so bloody hot. I laid my beach towel down on to the warm sand and got undressed, leaving on my swim shorts. I watched as Doug did the same, he had a face like a smacked bum and it would no doubt be my fault for wanting him to come with me.

"Can you rub some lotion on my back Doug?"

He did it but I'm sure he rolled his eyes, but I'm just gonna let it go, there is no point in saying anything, not when he's sulking with me. With my mind in my book and Doug hands all over my back, I had started to relax. A group of kids soon put stop to that though and their ball had landed by me, causing sand to go in to my eyes. I jump up angrily, probably making too much of a fuss and give a dirty look to the five kids who were now stood in front of me saying sorry and collecting their ball.

I sorted myself out and watched them walk away, Doug was still lying down and he hadn't even asked me if I was okay. I sat back down on my towel and rubbed some sun lotion on my chest and then something caught my eye, or should I say...someone.

The lifeguard…wow…I don't think I have ever seen anyone so gorgeous in my life. He was wearing red shorts and a yellow t-shirt, his top was tight fitting and I could see the muscles in his chest and arms. His legs were beautifully hairy and the muscles in them were very defined. His hair dark, but spiked up, you know the type, all you wanna do is grab hold of it or run your fingers through it…either way you just wanna touch it. His skin tone was pale although he was always in the sun and he looked like a burner rather than a tanner. His eyes blue like the sea, his lips full and pink, they looked so soft and above them sat a kind of Eighty's tash, but fucking hell it totally suited him.

I looked down at my growing hardness and reached for my book resting it over my crutch, hoping that no one had noticed. Luckily he wasn't looking my way at that point and I think Doug had fallen asleep. My eyes were all over him and my heart was racing, it was good to know I was still alive and that I still felt things, even if it was for another man. He noticed me watching him, I felt warm inside from his equally matched stare and if I could have made him mine right there and then I would have done. I wondered what his lips tasted like and how good they would feel on mine. Moving my tongue teasingly across my lips, I am unable to look away and the longing I already feel for him is intense. My whole being is crying out for him and it feels like time has stood still, waiting for one of us to break the unnerving spark and the rush of chemistry that is so evident between us.

The hardness in my shorts hasn't yet gone away; in fact I don't think it has ever felt so hard. I smile at him, I can't help myself, but it wasn't just a smile it was a full on goofy grin and it made him break the stare and turn away from me. I watched as he returned to his work like nothing had happened. It made me feel like we hadn't just shared that moment, when I know that we did. The throbbing of my cock and the beating of my heart were proof of that. I think I have just met my very own Christian Grey.

**TBC? Please review xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rescue me**

**Chapter two :)**

Talk about feeling alive! I don't think I've felt this alive in years, probably not since I was younger, you know when I was dossing on the streets, nicking cars and running from the police. The rush of adrenaline that was going through me now was similar to how it used to go through me back then, but of course for different reasons. I shouldn't even be looking at another man; I've got Doug haven't I? But seeing this gorgeous specimen of a lifeguard has made me realize that my American lover just isn't enough for me.

I look at Doug who is lying next to me, snoring lightly; I can't remember the last time we did anything fun or the last time we even laughed together. I wonder what has made him so boring, maybe it's being with me, being in a relationship, sometimes I wish we'd just stayed friends, it would have been easier. I couldn't see my sexy lifeguard anymore; he was out of sight now, I couldn't help but hope that our paths would cross and that I'd see him again, at least once more before it was time to go home.

I was feeling restless and Doug's snoring had gone up a notch, I should have woken him up, I was getting funny looks from other people nearby but instead I found myself leaving him and walking along the beach, with only one thing on my mind…yes him. I went for a walk to see if I could see him, how terrible is that? But no one had to know and Doug wouldn't know as he was having forty winks on the sand like an old fucking man. I'm sure he won't worry if he wakes up to see me gone, he probably won't even notice that I'm not lying beside him.

The sun was beating down, I felt extremely hot and I needed to cool down. I edged my way over to the sea; it felt nice feeling the cold water on my feet. I walked in up to my waist, I felt cooler already. I splashed the water on to my arms and chest almost as if I was rubbing it in to my skin, but it was to get me used to how cold it was. I duck down into the water, close my eyes and tip my head back to wet my hair. It felt so good.

I straighten myself and open my eyes to see that I'm being watched by someone and not just anyone… but him. He really is the most beautiful being I had ever seen. I felt my world change just by looking at him and in that instant I knew we were going to be so much more than anything I had ever known before. Call it a premonition, intuition, a hunch, insight, call it whatever, but it was there, I felt it and by looking at him and his unbreakable stare, he felt it too. It took all my strength not to go over to him.

He was soon distracted by a group of giggling girls; they obviously fancied him and wanted to try their luck. The fixated glare between us had been broken and the group of girls had his full attention. I could see him laughing; I wondered what they had said that was so funny. He had a really nice smile and gleaming white teeth to match…perfect just perfect. All of a sudden it felt strange just staring at him, especially when he wasn't looking at me any longer, so I headed out of the water and back to sleeping beauty…totally unaware that my lifeguard was following behind.

"Hey" he shouts, but at this point I don't know he is talking to me.

"Hey!" he shouts again and this time I stop and turn around.

"Are you talking to me?" I ask coyly

"Yeah I am. Do I know ye?" he asked

"No I would remember you. Um…I…mean"

"It's okay, I know what ye mean. I would definitely remember you. I just wanted to break the ice"

I laugh but not because what he said was funny, but because I'm feeling pretty nervous right now and I keep having visions of me grabbing him and snogging his gorgeous face off.

"I finish my shift in a few hours; did ye wanna grab a drink and a bite to eat?"

"Yes I do…I mean…no…I can't"

"Why?"

"I have a boyfriend, I'm sorry"

"What! That guy ye with is ye boyfriend? Really?"

"Yeah, you seem shocked"

"I am, a little. I just wouldn't put you two together, thought he was ye Da or something"

I got on the defensive but not because of Doug, but because of what he said and the fact that it was true. I couldn't put us together anymore either.

"Yeah, well you know what they say, opposites attract and all that"

He moved closer to me, so close that he was almost on me, skin on skin. The look in his eyes and the feel of his breath on my neck made me want to do unimaginable things to him, things you can only do in private. With his mouth close to my ear he whispered to me.

"I thought there was something between us, I felt it back there, ye know when ye were in the water rubbing yourself"

I felt my insides tighten and the butterflies in my tummy were making me feel like I was ten again.

"I want ye…do ye want me?"

I could feel my face going red, his sexy voice, his body, the smell of him. Yes I wanted him. But before I could answer i saw him move away from me, I wondered why but then I heard Doug's voice and felt his hand wrap around me.

"There you are Ste, where have you been?"

"Yeah…um…I…"

Fucking hell, I was stuttering Stanley all of a sudden.

"Sorry it was my fault" he interrupted

"And you are?" replied Doug

"Brendan, I'm a lifeguard here and Ste…Steven was helping me with a group of teens that were causing trouble"

He then turned to me, his expression different, sadder.

"Anyway thanks again Steven, enjoy the rest of ye day"

And then he was gone, out of sight again and I was left here with Doug, with reality and without him.

Please review :) xxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Rescue me **

**Chapter three :)**

"What the hell was all that about Ste?!"

"Oh don't start Doug! I was just helping him out, he was getting loads of shit from all those teenagers"

"He's a lifeguard, I'm sure he would have been okay."

"You're just funny because you really don't want to be here and you're looking for any excuse to start a fight"

"That's not true Ste, look I don't want to row anymore, can we not just enjoy the rest of the day?"

"Yeah, whatever..."

Maybe it was me, maybe I was the one that started this, I'm bored, restless and in need of some excitement. I think that after the feelings that have risen in me today that I might have to do something about me and Doug. I mean if Doug hadn't have found me when he did, I would have probably ended up with my tongue down Brendan's throat. What kind of boyfriend am i?

"Shall I get us an ice cream Doug? There's a van over there"

"Yeah okay did you want me to get them?"

"No it's fine, you just lay there. I know how much you love the sun"

I head off with the intention of getting an ice cream, but then I see him from the corner of my eye. He is talking to some other life guard and they are stood very close to each other and they are laughing. It makes me feel funny, jealous and I know that I shouldn't feel this way but I just can't help it. He glances my way and sees me just stood watching him, I want to look away but I can't. I watch him as the laughter stops and the smile disappears from his face. I'm frozen to the spot as he walks over to me without even giving the other life guard an explanation. He approaches me calmly.

"You looking for me Steven?"

"That's a bit cocky of you isn't it?"

"Well aren't ye?"

"No, I'm getting me and my "dad" an ice cream"

That broke the ice and we ended up laughing together and at Doug's expense too.

"Do ye wanna take a walk?"

"Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"It's okay, I got it covered"

I notice him glance back at the other life guard and again I got an attack of the green eyed monster.

"I better not…Doug"

"Come on Steven, live a little. Ye know ye wanna"

"Okay, but just for a bit.."

We walked and chatted and before I knew it twenty minutes had passed. He was a bit sure of himself but I can't deny it, I was drawn to him and couldn't think of anything better than being with him right now.

"I'm done with talking now Steven"

He pulled me into him, so close that our bodies were touching and he looked at me in a way that I'd never seen anyone else look at me. I knew what was coming but I was powerless to stop it. His lips met mine and I didn't hesitate, I kissed him straight back. Our tongues wrapped around each other's and small moans coming from us both. He was holding on to me tightly with one hand and the other was wandering over my chest. I had hardened the moment his lips touched mine, this was the excitement I so desperately craved.

Then I had a wave of guilt and I broke the kiss, but the minute I saw his face I wanted to resume it again. His dark hungry eyes full of lust were very hard to say no to but I had to, this wasn't fair on anyone.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go..."

Of course I didn't want to but I couldn't hurt Doug like that, it would destroy him.

"Steven…wait!"

I wait; maybe there is something in his voice that makes me do anything that he asks of me. He kisses me again, but gently this time, his moustache tickles me and I feel the connection between us even more. It scares me so I pull away again.

"I have to get back to Doug, I'll see ya"

"See ye Steven"

I can't watch him so I turn away from him and head back to Doug, when I get there he doesn't look too pleased, in fact he looks really pissed off.

"Where have you been? Did you forget something?"

"I'm sorry, I went for a walk"

Well that wasn't exactly a lie.

"Yeah to get ice cream. Look what's going on Ste?"

"Nothing, you're just being paranoid"

"Am i?"

God what is with us when did we become like this? I hated rowing with him, but he was right, there was something going on. I was changing, or at least my feelings were, I don't want to live my life with regrets. It was so good with us in the beginning, but I was so happy to finally find someone that I think I got lost in that. I thought that being in a loving secure relationship was enough for me. I guess it's not.

"I'm going in for a swim, I'm sick of rowing"

I walk in the water, its cold but I don't care, I just want to be away from Doug, away from everything. I try to relax but I can't, my mind is working overtime and I can't stop thinking about a certain life guard. The waves are big but I swim and swim until I realize that I'm quite far out and the people on the beach look like little ants. I start to panic a little, only because I'm not that confident, especially when I'm not near the shore. As I start to swim back a big wave hits the back of me and pulls me under the water, I get a mouthful and I frantically try to swim to the surface, but I am beginning to struggle and then everything feels different and my life flashes before my eyes.

**Please review :) xx xx xx xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rescue me**

**Chapter four :)**

I open my eyes to see him, that beautiful lifeguard Brendan, I cough and a gush of water flew out of my mouth. A group of people are crowding around us and I am confused and looking to him for answers.

"What happened?" I ask him.

"You nearly drowned steven, that's what happened!"

"Did you save me?"

"Yes of course I did, it's my job. I wasn't going to let ye drown."

"Thank you."

"How are ye feeling? I think ye need looking at to check you're not hurt."

"No I don't want any fuss."

"Ye sure?"

"Yes, I just need a minute and all these people away from me."

Within seconds the crowd had dispersed, was there anything that this man couldn't do? I wondered where Doug was, he must have been the only person who wasn't in the crowd. Right now though I didn't want him here, I already had everything I wanted right in front of me.

"Do ye want me to get ye anything?"

"No ta, I'm good, like I said I just need a minute. So you gave me mouth to mouth?"

"Yes Steven I did, ye gave me…I mean us quite a scare."

"Sorry, it wasn't my intention."

"Under different circumstances Steven, my mouth on yours would be amazing."

"What like now you mean?"

"Are ye saying what I think ye are?"

"Yes"

I know it was wrong but my whole being ached for him, i just can't explain it. The way I'm treating Doug is totally out of order I know, but I can't fight this, I want him. Things between me and Doug have become stale, we both know it deep down and life is too short to be unhappy.

"Don't tease me Steven; there is no escaping me once ye let me in!"

"What if I don't want to escape you?"

The next thing I felt were his lips on mine again and i swear I felt it everywhere. They felt full and soft and I could feel the hair from his moustache on my skin and it tickled a little bit. His tongue inside my mouth felt amazing and the excited feeling I had inside was growing bigger. My body was responding to his kiss in ways it never has before and I grab hold of him desperately as if my life depended on it. I am now totally lost in him and at that moment it was only me and him on the beach, but of course reality was very different. He pulls away from me leaving me breathless and wanting more. I am suddenly very aware of the other people that are now staring at us like we've just fucked on the beach. Luckily for me Doug was still nowhere to be seen and I'm grateful for that, I wouldn't want him to see me kissing Brendan.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because I want to do things to ye that I can only do in private. Ye are getting me all excited Steven."

"So where do we go from here?"

"Ye know what I want, but I won't share ye"

I know what he was asking of me, but how do I even begin to tell Doug? He has been so good to me.

"Look I like ye Steven, I want to get to know ye, but we can't do that while ye are with someone else. If ye want to see me again, well ye know where I am. See ye gorgeous."

I didn't want him to go but there were things that I needed to sort out first, I had to make a decision about my future and I really needed to talk to Doug. I couldn't do anything until then, I owed him that at least. I go back to our spot to find him asleep, he didn't even know that I almost drowned or that I'd just cheated on him, he didn't have a clue about any of it.

"Hey Doug…wake up…Doug!"

"What is it Ste?"

"I almost drowned; I had to be rescued by the lifeguard"

"What! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm a little shaken up but that's all. Look can we just go home?"

"Yeah of course, whatever you want."

We pack our stuff away and start walking back to the car. Doug was walking a little bit in front of me and I searched the beach for Brendan, hoping to catch a glimpse of him before I leave.

"Are you looking for something Ste?"

"Yeah, I was just seeing if I could see Brendan, you know the lifeguard who saved me. I wanted to thank him before we left."

I know I had already thanked him but I just wanted to see him. I wanted to look at his beautiful being and take him in, just in case I don't get the chance to again. There are no guarantees i will after all.

"Go and find him then Ste! I'll put all the stuff in the car. Just don't be long yeah?"

"Yeah okay, ta"

It's not long before I found him; he was dressed in jeans and a top now, he did say he was finishing his shift. He looked great; I wish I could stay with him.

"Hey Brendan" I call out to him.

"Steven, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I just want to say thank you for saving me."

"Ye already did that. Was that all ye wanted?"

"I…just…wanted to see you before I left you know?"

"Yeah i do. Wait there a minute Steven"

I watch him go over to the lifeguard shack, I wonder what he is doing and before I know it he is back again.

"Here's my number, if ye get things sorted then give us a call."

I leave him standing there watching me, all of a sudden my life has become very complicated. I walk back over to Doug with a heavy heart.

**Please review :) xx xx xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rescue me**

**Chapter five :)**

I look at the piece of paper where Brendan had scribbled down his number and a kiss before I quickly put it in my pocket. I look back at him and he is still watching me and I can't believe I am feeling so hung up on him. I want to go back and follow my gut feeling but I can't, I have to somehow explain all of this to Doug. How do I even begin to tell him? I get in the car where Doug is sat and he is looking like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders.

I don't ask him what is wrong, I wait to see if he wants to talk, which he doesn't and the journey home is spent in silence. I wouldn't mind but the silence was an uncomfortable one and I couldn't help but feel worse about everything. I could have died today, I need to have the life I want and unfortunately I haven't with Doug. I know there is something else for me and I felt it today when I was with Brendan. It doesn't make any sense and I'm risking so much, but I have to do this.

We get home and things aren't any better, Doug has now started slamming the cupboard doors in the kitchen and I honestly don't know how much more I can take. I sit down on the sofa and watch him fumbling around, making himself a cuppa.

"Doug, will you just stop!" I shout at him.

He looks sad all of a sudden, like he knows what I am going to say to him. He makes his way over and sits down next to me on the sofa.

"I know what you're going to say Ste."

And I could tell from the look on his face and the tears in his eyes that he knew. Was It that obvious?

"You want us to break up don't you? I know that things haven't been great with us, but I don't want to lose you Ste."

"I just think that we rushed in to everything, I feel like my life is all mapped out and I have no input or say in it. We haven't been getting on lately and I can't remember the last time we laughed together."

"We can try, we can work at it. We could go and speak to someone if you want?"

"That's the thing Doug; I don't want to work it out. I don't want to hurt you but we were just better at being friends. Can't we go back to that?"

"Honestly? I don't know if I can."

"I understand but what about the deli?"

"I can't worry about that, I need to worry about what's best for me and being around you will only make it harder."

"But where will you go?"

"What difference does it make to you? Ste"

"I still care Doug!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just upset. I don't want this. I was quite happy with our life together, you were enough for me."

"I wish I could give you what you wanted, I really do, but I can't."

"He will hurt you Ste, you know that don't you?"

What was he saying? He knew, all along he knew. At least now I know why he was so quiet in the car. Okay so I wanted Brendan but that wasn't the only reason why I wanted to break up with him. We haven't been getting on for ages and I don't want to live a life filled with regrets.

"Who will hurt me?"

"Him from the beach…that life guard,"

"What?"

"Don't insult me Ste, I'm not stupid. I saw the way you were both looking at each other."

"No you have got it wrong."

"Don't fucking lie. The least you can do is tell me the truth, I deserve that much."

"I'm not lying. Okay so I fancy him, but that is not the reason why we are splitting up."

"So then why are we splitting up?"

"I've told you Doug, it's a number of things. We live and breathe each other and I feel like I'm suffocating. We rushed in to things and now we have nothing to say to each other. Please don't make this harder than what it is."

"So what am I supposed to do? Where am I going to go?

"You can stay here till you get something sorted."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm just going to go home. I can't stay here if you don't want me."

"Doug…i…."

"Don't Ste. Save it; I just hope he's worth all this."

It's not all about Brendan; I suppose he has just given me the courage to change my life. I did try and make things work but there was always something missing with Doug and all I know is that when Brendan kissed me, I felt things that I never thought was possible. I'm not saying that we are right for each other; I'm just saying that me and dough aren't. I can't go on pretending anymore. He deserves better and so do I, life is too short and I am going to do what makes me happy now.

I watch him pack up all his stuff, the tears are coming down his face and I feel really bad for him but I know that I am doing the right thing for both of us. He will thank me one day. We don't speak again after that and when he leaves the flat the quietness is overwhelming, but in a good way and I feel relieved, like I've finally done something that I really wanted to do.

I feel bad for letting him down, but I can't lie to him anymore, I can't keep saying I love him when I don't mean it. I grab a beer out of the fridge, switch the tele on and lay on the sofa. I suddenly become bombarded with thoughts of Brendan, so I reach in to my pocket and pull out the piece of paper with his number on. I look at it for a while, not really knowing what I should do, but I still find myself storing it to my phone. I want to text him, but I don't, it's too soon, I might do it in the morning. For now I'm gonna enjoy the peace, my own company and a few beers, that's once I've got Brendan off my mind of course.

**Please review :) xx xx xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rescue me**

**Chapter six :)**

I wake in the morning with a heavy head, too much booze and lack of sleep. I check the time; it's a little after nine and the events of yesterday are slowly coming back to me. It doesn't help that I'm feeling hungover, that always makes everything worse. I think of Doug…poor Doug, he looked absolutely crushed and then I think of Brendan and a warm feeling takes over me. I look at his number stored in my phone and I contemplate ringing him but nerves get the better of me and I head in to the bathroom for a shower instead.

I should be thinking of what I'm going to do with my life and the future of the deli, especially as I will probably have to buy Doug out and do it all on my own. I should be thinking of where I go from here, but as I feel the warm water hit my skin all I can think of is him. I remember the taste of him as my lips touched his, the way he made me feel when he touched me and right now I wish he was here with me.

I think of his strong arms and his muscular form. I even think of the tash and how it felt against me when we kissed. Is it any wonder I find myself leaning against the wall with one hand and wanking furiously with the other. I get myself off by thinking of him touching me and I shudder as I lose control. My head feels heavier now and I all I want to do is speak to him, hear his voice and let him know that I did the right thing. He said that he didn't want to share me.

I get dressed and head on out, a bit of fresh air and a coffee might do me the world of good. I deliberately leave my phone at home; I need to have a clear head before I contact him and to at least feel a bit more human and not so hung over. It's kind of a weird feeling being completely on my own, no Amy and the kids and now no Doug. I could do with a Leah and Lucas hug right now, that would make me feel better. What if I've made a mistake ending things with Doug?

Yeah it wasn't always great with us but I could rely on Doug, I just fell out of love with him somewhere along the way. Am I ready to let someone else into my life though? I know that Brendan wants more than just one night and although I might be better being on my own for a while, on the other hand I don't want to miss my chance, when I know there is something special about him. I suppose I'm just scared because I don't know him and already he has me feeling things that I've never felt before. I see a future with him.

After a few hours of killing time, I return home. My head has settled a bit now and I'm feeling more normal, caffeine works wonders sometimes. I grab my phone and lay on the sofa, I scroll down to my newly installed contact and I find myself just staring at his name again. Trouble is I'm not that clever when it comes to words, or phones for that matter. I think of what to say to him, I wonder if I just say hello. Sometimes I think too much.

"_Hi Brendan, its Ste, I met you at the beach yesterday. You okay?" _

So I go for the casual approach although I don't feel very casual, it kinda feels odd texting another man. I suppose I'm just used to Doug. I wait for a bit and nothing; I keep looking at phone every five minutes as if it's suddenly broken. I switch on the TV hoping for some distraction, although it wasn't really helping. Maybe he was busy, maybe he just hasn't received it yet, or maybe he's not really that interested in me. When my phone finally does go off, I can't hide the excitement on my face and as I open up the message, my smile confirms that the text is from Brendan.

"_I'm okay now I've heard from ye. Are ye okay?"_

So that's a start isn't it? We were texting and I would have to reply straight away because he asked me a question right? It would be rude if not and I'm not a rude person.

"_Yeah I'm good ta. Was wondering if you fancied going for a drink sometime?"_

That seemed really forward, i should have waited for him to ask me out. Oh it's too late now, I've sent it and he has replied already.

"_Ye know my feelings on that Steven. I don't share."_

I don't share either so we have something in common.

"_Neither do i. We broke up._

"_Then that changes everything Steven!"_

I thought about phoning him but my nerves stopped me, I'm not confident that way, I never have been.

"_Does that mean you wanna grab a drink sometime?"_

His reply was almost instant.

"_How about right now?"_

I wondered if he was being serious. Maybe today wouldn't be such a good idea, especially when I'm nursing a hangover.

"_Have a hangover could we do another time?"_

And instead of a message I got a call and it was great hearing his voice again. We talked for a while; he asked what happened with Doug, said he hoped it was nothing to do with him. I just told him it was a long time coming and to stop being so cocky, he laughed at that. We arranged to meet up tomorrow; early evening at the place where we met, the beach…I can't wait.

**Thank you to all those who take the time to review. This story will probably have one more chapter.**

** Please leave your comments below :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Final chapter, thank you to everyone who reviewed this fiction :)**

**Rescue me**

**Chapter seven :)**

Was it even normal to feel this nervous? I felt like a teenager, excited and anxious, I even had butterflies for god sake. I can't ever remember feeling more alive than I do right now and I intend to hold on to this feeling for as long as I possibly can. Getting ready was usually easy for me, I don't see the point in spending hours deciding on something to wear and pampering yourself, but today I found myself doing exactly that. What was happening to me? I settled for something casual, berry chinos and a black polo, but I couldn't help smearing myself in aftershave, I wanted to smell nice for him.

I felt a little guilty about Doug but this was something that I had to do and no matter how much I had tried to make things work with him, I knew deep down that we weren't going anywhere. I just didn't love him like I should have. I have to look to the future now; I don't want to spend my life unhappy anymore. I grab my keys and phone off the side and head on out the door. I get in my car; I thought I'd drive as its beats waiting around for public transport. My nerves were still playing up, partly because I hadn't heard from him today, i would hate it if he changed his mind.

I pulled in to a car park nearby, locked my car up and made my way over to the beach. I shouldn't have worried about him changing his mind as the minute I stepped on to the sand I saw him standing there in the exact place I first met him. He looked amazing, dressed all in black but fucking hell he looked good, good enough to eat. I couldn't help but think he was way out of my league.

As I make my way over to him it felt like I was moving in slow motion, as cheesy as it sounds. I keep my eyes on him, ignoring the other people that were scattered around the beach. He looks so hot that I can hardly contain myself. My heart is beating so fast now and as I get closer to him he smiles at me.

"Hey, ye look great Steven."

"Thanks you don't look bad yourself."

"I didn't think ye were going to show."

"Why wouldn't i?"

"I thought that ye might have sorted it out with that boyfriend of yours."

"Ex-boyfriend. I must admit I didn't think you'd show either."

"Really Steven why?"

"Come on, you're a little out of my league Brendan..."

"Are ye joking? Have ye looked in the mirror lately Steven?"

I couldn't help but blush, he obviously saw something in me that I didn't.

"So what's in the basket Brendan?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I thought that we could eat here, ye know on the beach. Got us some champagne as well, so I hope ye like fizzy."

"That's really nice Brendan, but I won't be able to have a drink, I'm driving."

"Ye could always crash at mine."

"Um…i…"

"Steven ye worry too much, come on let's find a quiet spot and eat, I'm starving!"

We found a part of the beach where there weren't as many people; it was surprisingly busy still, mainly kids and other couples with the same idea. Brendan had thought of everything, baguettes, pasta, cold meat, cheese, grapes and strawberries.

"I didn't know what ye liked so I brought a bit of everything."

"This is great Brendan; you've gone to a lot of effort."

"I have no doubt in my mind that ye are worth it Steven. Come on let's get stuck in"

It was like a dream; once I got over my initial nerves I felt so comfortable in his company. The conversation flowed naturally like we had spoken this way a thousand times. I was totally engrossed in him and he was with me. He even fed me strawberries; does it get any better than this? And of course I didn't turn down the champagne, but I did start to feel light headed after the third glass.

"You won't be driving tonight then Steven?"

"Um…maybe not…"

"Ye wanna stay with me?"

"I do…but…"

"But what?"

"I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Ye can have my bed, I'll take the couch."

"Really?"

"I thought I made my feelings clear Steven. I like ye, I know we haven't known each other for long but I felt drawn to ye, like I connected with ye in some way. When ye know ye know and I'm not going anywhere. We'll take this as slow as ye want okay?"

"I like you a lot, I just don't want to rush it…you know after Doug and everything."

"Like I said it's your call. So did ye wanna come back to mine for a coffee? Or we could go for a drink? It's up to ye."

"We could go back to yours…a coffee sounds great, plus I think I've had enough fizzy stuff."

"You're such a lightweight Steven."

Brendan's flat was in walking distance, which was good because the drink had gone to my head. Looking at him made me feel like I had won the jackpot. He was pretty amazing, not only was he good looking with a body to die for but he was also a decent guy. He was cheeky and a little cocky, but I liked that about him. In fact I liked everything about him which was scary.

Brendan made us both a coffee and we sat down together on the sofa, I couldn't even tell you what colour his sofa was, I was too busy looking at him. He really is so bloody gorgeous!

"Ye okay being here?"

"Yeah I am better than okay."

God I want to kiss him, should I just kiss him? I've come this far. He keeps looking at my lips; I know he wants to kiss me too.

"Can I kiss ye Steven?"

"I thought you'd never ask"

I smile at him as he put his hands on my face, i don't think I have felt this way about another person in my life. He moves in closer to me and I can feel his breath on my face. His lips haven't even touched mine yet and I am already breathing erratically. Then i feel it, a spark like electricity running through me as his lips consume me. A kiss so deep and powerful that I didn't think I would ever be able to stop it. The feel of his tongue inside my mouth, wrestling with my own was out of this world. I know I wanted to take things slow but after that kiss I don't think I can. He pulls away and I'm left wanting more, I don't think I could ever get enough of him.

"Mmmmm that was nice."

"Why did you stop Brendan?"

"Ye wanted to take things slow and if I keep kissing ye like that, I'll be invading every part of ye."

"Maybe I've changed my mind; I don't want to fight this."

"What are ye scared of Steven?"

"I'm scared of rushing into this and ruining it. I'm scared that you just want one thing and I don't want that with you. I just worry…I'm a thinker me."

"Look I'm not going to lie, I'm no angel, but what I feel when I'm with ye is different to how I've ever felt before. The minute I saw ye I knew it. I'm not playing games, I want ye Steven...only ye.

"Good I'm glad to hear it."

"Now, where were we?"

And he was there again, attached to my lips, making me feel things that I thought you only felt in the movies or in dreams. I know it sounds completely mad after only knowing each other for a few days but this was it, he was the one for me. This man had already done so much for me; not only had he saved me from a loveless relationship but he'd also saved me from death. And as crazy as it sounds I already know that he will always be around to rescue me.

**Your review's make me so happy. **** xx xx**


End file.
